Doh
|altnames = Dominate Over Hour|name = Doh|gender = None}} , fully named is a recurring boss in the Bubble Bobble series. It originates from the Taito arcade title Arkanoid, and serves as the game's main antagonist and boss. Biography Appearance Doh is a giant fortress resembling a moai statue. It is red in coloration, and visually resembles a wireframe model. In Bubble Bobble Part 2, Doh is a more yellowish color (though this may be due to the display limitations of the NES), and possesses a small body. Abilities Doh is able to warp space and dimensions, and is able to create illusions, as shown in Arkanoid: Doh It Again. Its main form of attack is by firing panels known as Bons from its mouth. In Arkanoid: Doh It Again, Doh is shown to be able to fire lasers from its mouth, as well as transform itself into a form with arms and a torso. A similar incarnation of Doh is seen in Bubble Bobble Part 2, giving the being a small body that it moves around on. History Background Doh is a mysterious being of unknown origin that first appears in Arkanoid as the main antagonist. In the game's story, the spaceship Arkanoid, carrying survivors from a planet destroyed after an attack by an alien force, comes under fire, and the survivors escape in a small spacecraft known as Vaus. The Vaus flies away from the wreckage of the Arkanoid, only to become trapped after Doh warps space around the vessel, trapping it inside a mysterious dimension. The ship comes under the attack of Doh and its minions, the . The Vaus manages to defeat Doh and escape, journeying on and returning to the Arkanoid, which the crew manages to repair and continue their search for a new homeworld. However, they encounter Doh again in the game's sequels, Arkanoid II: Revenge of Doh and Arkanoid: Doh It Again, coming into conflict with the mysterious being numerous times in their search for a new home. It is finally destroyed in the good ending of Arkanoid: Doh It Again, and the crew of the ship discovers a new planet to call home. ''Rainbow Islands Doh first appears in the ''Bubble Bobble series in Rainbow Islands, acting as the boss of the game's Arkanoid-themed world, Doh's Island. It remains stationary, and fires Bons at the player. ''Parasol Stars Doh appears as a common enemy in ''Parasol Stars, appearing in the game's Rainbow Islands-themed world, Rainbow Star. It behaves similarly to its appearance in Parasol Stars, and still attacks by firing Bons at the player, though it is now able to move left and right instead of remaining in place. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 Doh appears as the third boss in ''Bubble Bobble Part 2, and is encountered in Boomtown. Unlike most of its appearances, it possesses a body in this game. Doh attacks by shooting Bons at the player, like its previous appearances, however, it splits into multiple pieces and moves around the level, reuniting itself afterwards to attack the player again. The player must shoot bubbles at Doh to trap pieces of itself inside them. Doh is defeated when the player has trapped all four of the pieces of its body inside of bubbles and popped them. ''Rainbow Islands Revolution Doh appears again as the boss of Doh's Island in ''Rainbow Islands Revolution, mirroring its appearance in the original Rainbow Islands. It behaves similar to its appearance in the original game, but the player must now draw rainbows using the Nintendo DS touch screen in order to bounce a ball up at it to damage it, mimicking the gameplay of Arkanoid. Gallery Doh PS.png|''Parasol Stars'' Doh BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Doh RIR.png|''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' Category:Bosses Category:Characters from other Taito games